UNA NOCHE DE INVERNO
by Darcyi
Summary: ¿Que se supone que haga si despierto por la mañana y ella ya no está? desapareció por más de seis meses y regresa con un solo propósito Vengo a hablar acerca de lo que paso aquella noche hace medio año ADVERTENCIA LEMMON


**PEETA POV**

Era una mañana fría de invierno la primera de ellas, admiraba desde la ventana de la cocina como caían los copos de nieve uno a uno y se iban apilando en pequeños montones en diferentes partes del patio, me resultaba imposible no admirar aquella vista mientras le daba un sorbo a mi café recién hecho mientras esperaba a que estuviera el pan; dejo escapar un suspiro y entonces mi mañana no puede ir mejor cuando veo como la mujer que me roba los sueños va entrando a su casa, la veo como coloca en el suelo varios trozos de madera mientras introduce la llave de su hogar y después de limita a tomar nuevamente la madera que estoy más que seguro es para la chimenea, ella siempre es así precavida, nunca dejando las cosas a lo último, tan callada y silenciosa como un pequeño conejo y tan inteligente y astuta como un ruiseñor.

El sonido del reloj indicándome que finalmente está el pan me saca de mis pensamientos, no puedo evitar dar un pequeño salto, dejo la tasa de café en la mesa y me dispongo a colocarme los guantes para sacar los panecillos cuando un sonido proveniente de la puerta interrumpe mi camino, no puedo evitar sentirme extrañado a estas horas de la mañana ¿Quién podrá estar llamando a la puerta?, Me limito a sacar la charola y nuevamente escucho los sonidos de la puerta llamándome desesperadamente:

-Ya voy- grito mientras coloco la charola sobre la estufa – dios cuanta insistencia – digo mientras me voy aproximando a la puerta y sujeto la perilla –No podían esperar por lo menos un m…- y es entonces cuando parece que el ratón me ah comida la lengua, es ella está aquí, frente a mi…- Katniss – apenas articulo su nombre mientras continuo anonadado por verla frente al umbral de mi puerta - ¿Qué haces aquí? – me resulta casi imposible no hacer aquella pregunta, han pasado meses desde que la eh visto, su cabello castaño luce mucho más largo, su piel morena parece mucho más pálida y sus ojos aceitunados lucen como dos gotas de cristal al verlos no puedo evitar pensar 'oh, debe haber tenido pesadillas nuevamente y desde luego a llorado… una vez más sola con la compañía de la noche y de la oscuridad', en ese instante siento esa estúpida sensación de tomarla entre mis brazos y estrecharla, susurrarle al oído que todo estará bien, que todo es un sueño que aquellos juegos sangrientos han acabado y que la guerra a finalizado, que no necesitamos ser las piezas de un juego sádico que alguien más esté planeando, pero no… no puedo hacer eso… yo… no debo hacerlo.  
-Solo pasaba por aquí….-dice finalmente mientras hace una larga pausa, yo solo me limito a observarla mientras espero a que diga algo más, la veo como mueve sus manos mientras evita el contacto de mis ojos con los suyos, aquel silencio se hace eterno y comienzo sentir una incomodidad que nunca eh podido poner en palabras, simplemente no puedo esperar más:

-¿quieres pasar?- le digo mientras me aparto de la entrada y con mi mano le indico el paso que para ella no resulta desconocido, después de todo la estructura de la casa de los vencederos es la misma.

-Gracias –se limita a decir mientras la veo pasar a mi costado, cierro la puerta y la sigo, veo que se dirige a la cocina, yo solo me rasco la cabeza y no puedo evitar dejar escapar un soplido y es entonces cuando nuevamente articula palabra alguna – ¿sabes porque estoy aquí verdad? – dice aquello más como una afirmación que como un cuestionamiento

-Me lo puedo imaginar – le respondo mientras una sonrisa sarcástica y fugas hace acto de presencia en la comisura mis labios – estoy casi seguro que es por lo que sucedió hace seis meses, ¿cierto o me equivoco?- digo finalmente mientras le indico que se siente en una de las sillas que está cerca de la barra de la cocina.

 **FLASH BACK**

Era un terrible día de verano, si alguien me lo preguntara el peor, creo que la temperatura resultaba tan insoportable que solo traía unos shorts cortos y una playera de tirantes

-odio, el verano- me resulta imposible no decir aquello en voz alta, como es posible que a mitad de junio este tan insoportable el calor ¿Qué alguien me lo explique por favor?

Hace ya varios días que hable con Haymitch en el Capitolio, me ha dicho que me enviaría un de esa maquinas especiales que tienen en ese lugar que hacen mucho más soportable este terrible verano, se suponía llegaría ayer pero heme aquí sufriendo por este infernal clima con la promesa de aquel viejo loco de acordarse de su viejo tributo y enviarle algo para hacer más soportable este infierno, es entonces cuando un sonido proveniente de la puerta me saca de mi agonía, entre pensamientos de como matar a alguien que ha prometido enviar una maravilla para aliviar el calor e ignorar el hecho de tener que moverme para no sentir más calor del que ya siento. Vuelvo a escuchar el sonido de la puerta mucho más insistente que el primero y entonces me limito a ignorar la idea de no ponerme de pie nunca más, mal humorado grito:

-Ya voy, ¿No pueden esperar un minuto?- Me pongo de pie mientras digo aquello, me dirijo a la puerta principal mientras evoso un bostezo y me rasco la nuca, sujeto la perilla y giro de ella entonces ..- así que finalmente han llegado, creí que nunca lo harían – digo mientras le indico el paso a uno de los miembros del club de Effie

-Le ha dicho mi señor que vendría a instalar el aire acondicionado – dice aquello mientras se limita a pasar con un par de cajas

-¿aire acondicionado?- me limito a repetir mientras cierro la puerta…- a esa cosa que me va a salvar de este infierno, a eso te refieres… si ya me ha avisado y llegas en el mejor de los momentos ya estaba ideando en mi mente mil formas de matarlo por tardar tanto – escucho la sonrisa por parte del chico que han enviado y me explica que no tardara más de una hora en colocar aquello

-Solo será una hora Señor Mellark, resista- dice con una sonrisa mientras observo como las gotas comienzan a correr por su rostro

-por tu bien espero amigo, parece que te estas derritiendo- le comento mientras señalo el sudor que corre por su rostro y dejo escapar una risita, apenado comienza a hacer su trabajo y yo solo me limito a tirarme sobre aquel suelo frio, lo único ``agradable´´ hasta ese momento.

 _ **UNA HORA DESPUÉS**_

-Esto es increíble- no puedo evitar contener la emoción cuando comienzo sentir que vuelvo a la vida –ahora entiendo porque me dijo lo enviaría cuando antes, no puedo creer que haya vivido tanto tiempo sin esto – digo casi emocionado, casi olvidando la presencia del chico del capitolio quien deja escapar una risita – lo siento- le digo

-No hay nada de que disculparse señor Mellark, imagino que en ninguna de sus dos estadías hubo necesidad de usar aparatos como estos por eso le resultan tan ajenos, pero en efecto estas cosas son una maravilla- dice satisfecho por su trabajo

-Fui muy descortés, ni siquiera un vaso de agua te eh ofrecido… es más ni tu nombre eh preguntado – que si no, por el calor le había olvidado por completo y ni siquiera un vaso de agua le eh ofrecido al pobre

-No pasa nada, supongo que debe ser el clima yo creo que hubiera estado igual o peor que usted no sé cómo lo han soportado- dice mientras comienza esculcar una pequeña bolsa que trae consigo- se lo ha enviado Haymitch – dice mientras extiende la mano y me hace la entrega de un sobre

-¿Una carta?- me pregunto en voz alta mientras la tomo -¿no tienes idea de que dice o que es?-

\- ni idea señor, pero lo que sé es que me retiro el sol se está poniendo y faltan cuarto para las seis para que salga el tren con destino al capitolio, nos vemos- dice sin esperar respuesta de mi parte, lo veo marcharse y me quedo con aquella carta entre mis manos, me limito a romper la envoltura dejándola caer sobre el suelo mientras desdoblo aquel pedazo de papel que dice

Muchacho:

Lo sé es extraño que un viejo como yo en lugar de hablar contigo como persona civilizada por teléfono te esté enviando esta carta, la realidad es que no quiero escuchar negativas, no en este momento ya sabes como soy , el punto es que solo envié el aire acondicionado para una de las aldeas de los vencedores y el resto a un área conjunta para el distrito, es la única manera en que puedo apoyar en mi hogar aun estando lejos, ósea que no le envié nada a Katniss y tienes que darle posada en tu casa.

Los veo en el invierno, Haymitch.

Cuando termino de leer aquello, me quedo sin palabras, no puedo decir que la idea de tener a Katniss cerca de mí me desagrada pero ella es quien ha decidido que estemos de esta manera comienzo a sentir un retorcijón en el estómago solo de pensar en la idea de verla de nuevo han pasado más de 3 meses desde que volví del capitolio y ella aun no puede verme, aun no supera lo que paso y no me deja ayudarla, mucho menos acercarme a ella ; dejo escapar un suspiro, me armo de valor y me dirijo a su casa, estoy frente a la puerta y siento como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera cada parte de mi ser los nervios me invaden y no me permiten moverme entonces la puerta se abre de golpe y ahí esta ella con unos shorts cortos, una camisa de tirantes y su cabello destrenzado aquella vista me hace querer perder la cordura, tomarla y entonces giro mi cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de despejar aquellos pensamientos

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dice aquello tan fríamente que si las palabras mataran, hubiera puerto aquí y ahora

-Haymitch solo envió un aire acondicionado me dijo que te diera posada en tanto llegase otro- hice una pausa –y dudo lo hago mando el resto al distrito, la observo como hace una mueca de disgusto y comienza articular palabras altisonantes en su contra

-ese hombre…- dice mientras voltea a verme

-te puedo asegurar que el ambiente es mucho más agradable en mi casa que en la tuya y hay pronósticos de que el clima será peor- digo aquello tan fríamente como ella me ha respondido, me mira sorprendida pero veo como sus mejillas se sonrojan cada vez más y más, sus ojos verdes se ven tan cristalinos y finalmente después de varios minutos en silencio parece haber decidido algo

-espérame – dice mientras cierra la puerta y en un minuto está de regreso –nos vamos – dice mientras cierra la puerta y pasa a mi costado

-No necesitas correr Katniss- le digo mientras observo como va corriendo

-Eh estado soportando este Maldito calor, creo que puedo correr si quiero Peeta- dice molesta mientras subimos por el umbral de mi casa- ¿Qué no piensas abrir?- dice mal humorada , no puedo dejar escapar una sonrisa mientras saco las llames de mi bolso , abro la puerta y entonces sentimos el paraíso , me aparta aun lado y la observo como se tira sobre el sillón de mi sala- ese maldito...- dice mientras cierra los ojos y en pocos segundos cae dormida, no puedo dejar escapar una risita traviesa mientras pienso `` ¿Cómo puede quedarse dormida en esta situación?´´

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan testaruda Katniss?- me inclino a su costado y mientras observo como su rostro luce tan sereno y relajado, la veo por un par de horas hasta que un mecho travieso me obstruyen la vista a su hermoso rostro, lo aparto para después acariciar sus mejillas y no puedo resistir la tentación de besar sus labios, se siente tan cálido.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- pregunta cuando separo mis labios de los suyos, su voz me toma por total sorpresa, no sé qué decir… me siento como el ratón al que el gato le ha comido la lengua

-lo siento – le digo mientras continúo hincado a su costado, ella me mira fijamente mientras me dice:

-tus ojos siempre han sido tan azules –retira uno de mis mechones de cabello –cierra los ojos- dice mientras lo hago siento como sus labios tocan los míos, mientras pienso en no dejarla ir.

Cuando separamos nuestros labios por falta de aire, la veo a los ojos, sus mejillas se han puesto rojas y su respiración se ha vuelto mucho más rápida vuelvo robarle otro beso y la tomo en mis brazos, se siente tan ligera como una pluma definitivamente a perdido peso en todos estos meses, ninguno de los dos dice nada, solo me limito a subir las escaleras con ella en brazos mientras recarga su cabeza sobre mi pecho y enreda sus manos sobre mi cuello, nunca había sentido que el camino a mi habitación era tan largo… cuando finalmente estamos frente a la puerta de mi habitación me detengo por un momento y busco su mirada antes de preguntarle:

-¿Estas segura de esto?- entonces ella solo se limita a besar mis labios una vez más sin decir nada. – Eso era todo lo que necesitaba- le digo mientras sonrió.

La dejo caer sobre mi cama y de inmediato busco sus labios mientras siento como sus manos comienzan a recorrer mi pecho, nuestros besos comienzan tímidos y torpes como si no quisiéramos separarnos el uno del otro, toma mi rostro entre sus manos buscando profundizar el beso aún más mientras yo me limito a sostener mi peso sobre mis brazos para no aplastarle, poco a poco comienzo a sentir que la ropa me estorba y cuando nos separamos por falta de aire en un movimiento rápido me deshago de mi playera mientras siento como su mirada recorre mi pecho y una vez más buscan mis labios esta vez la siento más desesperada mientras con sus manos comienza a acariciar mi espalda siento como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo entero y pronto comienzo a sentir como mis pantalones se sienten cada vez más ajustados

-Katniss...-le digo entre besos – tienes que decirme si quieres parar... no sé si pueda hacerlo después - finalizo mientras introduzco mi mano bajo su playera, comienzo acariciando sus caderas y poco a poco voy subiendo, acariciando las curvas que se forman en su cintura hasta llegar a sus pechos y pronto escucho como entre nuestros besos que se vuelven cada vez más intensos deja escapar un sonido:

\- No quiero parar… - dice aquello entre jadeos mientras acaricia mi pecho y sus manos comienzan a bajar hasta mi cintura.

La tomo entre mis brazos y en un giro rápido la siento en mis piernas mientras continuamos besándonos, ella se entretiene con mis cabellos mientras yo veo la manera en que me deshago de su camiseta, pronto ella parece darse cuenta y en un movimiento rápido se desase de ellas mientras separamos nuestros labios y con nuestros pechos moviéndose rápidamente, nos vemos a los ojos , veo como sus cabellos caen sobre su cuello y como sus mejillas se han puesto tan sonrojadas , coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros y de nuevo se acerca a mi lentamente, con cautela como si estuviera esperando algo….y nuevamente sus labios están sobre los míos después de aquello no puedo contenerme más , acaricio cada parte de su cuerpo desde las curvas que se forman sobre sus caderas hasta sus pechos tan firmes y rosados, cuando los toco siento como todo su cuerpo se tensa e intenta ahogar esos sonidos que entre besos deja escapar, de nuevo termino sobre ella mientras comienzo a recorrer su cuerpo depositando besos sobre su cuello, sus senos hasta llegar a la parte baja donde se encuentran aquellos shorts que lo único que hacen es obstruirme el camino, le dedico una mirada para pedirle permiso de retirarles y de un momento a otro observo como las únicas prendas que cubrían nuestros cuerpos ya no están más, de nuevo busco sus labios, ese último beso antes de preguntarle:

-¿Estas segura que no te vas a arrepentir? – pregunto mientras retiro uno de sus cabellos que me obstruye la vista de su rostro

-No… no lo creo- dice mientras toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me da un beso rápido – dudo que estar alturas pueda hacerlo – dice ella mientras sonríe, es la primera vez que nos vemos en meses y todo fue tan rápido termino de esta manera y con esa sonrisa.

-De verdad no creo que ahora pueda detenerme- le digo mientras busco sus labios, comienzo a acariciar su cuerpo hasta que llego a la parte baja de su sexo y siento como todo su cuerpo se estremece ante mis caricias, le susurró al oído – todo va a estar bien- mientras continuo tocando hasta el último rincón de su ser, siento como encaja sus uñas en mi espalda cuando introduzco uno de mis dedos dentro de su sexo y como un pequeño sonido que intenta bloquear con sus manos se escapa de sus labios, me siento victorioso, y solo me limito a observar su rostro mientras intenta ocultar la vergüenza por aquellas sensaciones, vuelvo a repetir lo que eh hecho hace unos segundos pero esta vez con dos dedos, los introduzco en su sexo y los saco una y otra vez , en cada ocasión un poco más rápido hasta que siento como su espalda se encorva y como su respiración se vuelve mucho más rápida

-Porque me siento… tan rara, no lo hagas… –dice con una voz entre cortada y avergonzada su rostro está completamente rojo

-Si vieras lo linda que te vez con el rostro sonrojado – pareciera que aquello que le eh dicho le ha avergonzado tanto que todo su rostro se ha vuelto rojo como un tomate, no puedo evitar sentir una sensación de felicidad, mezclada con unas ganas de estar finalmente dentro de ella, saco mis dedos y le dedico una mirada- ¿estas lista?- le pregunto mientras coloco mi sexo sobre el suyo

-Si…- responde mientras acaricia mi rostro

Entonces le doy un beso rápido, poco a poco voy introduciendo mi sexo dentro del de ella hasta que siento una pequeña barrera y de una embestida me deshago de ella, escucho como deja escapar un pequeño chillido, mientras procuro no moverme en absoluto hasta que haya pasado el dolor, acaricio su rostro mientras siento como clava sus uñas sobre mi espalda y entonces le pregunto

-¿estás bien Katniss? – mientras me dedico a acariciar su rostro y darle pequeños besos en sus mejillas y su cuello

-Si…- responde entre gemidos mientras observo como una pequeña lagrima se resbala, por un momento me siento alarmado y ella se percata de ello – estoy bien – dice mientras acaricia mi rostro- no te alarmes, solo me ha dolido un poco… tu puedes continuar…- dice mientras me da un beso en mis labios, y poco a poco comienzo a mover mis caderas hasta que las embestidas comienzan a ser cada vez más rápidas… y entonces la habitación comienza a llenarse de esos sonidos provenientes de los labios de Katniss que para mí resultan como música y me hacen querer más de ella, me hacen querer todo y nunca dejarla ir, beso sus labios su cuello sus pechos y siento como sus manos recorren mi espalda , mis hombros y mis cabellos, entre besos y abrazos entre los sonidos que dejamos escapar pronto comienzo a sentir que no podre más, de un momento a otro ya estamos sentados Katniss sobre mí, abrazada y sujetándose de mi espalda, haciendo que las embestidas sean más profundas, me sujeto de su espalda y entonces siento como todo a terminado y pronto ambos estamos tirados sobre la cama con nuestros pechos subiendo y bajando, ambos sudados y cansados, yo con mi sonrisa estúpida mientras ella coloca su cabeza sobre mi pecho y rodea mi cintura con sus manos, busco las sabanas para taparnos a ambos, me limito a darle un beso en la frente hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Todo aquello paso en una noche de verano.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

Cuando abro mis ojos, lo primero que busco es a Katniss pero ella no está en su lugar lo único que encuentro es una nota que dice ``No me arrepiento de lo que paso esta noche, pero no podemos estar juntos´´. Me quedo sorprendido de aquello y desesperado busco unos pantalones y una playera, necesito que me dé una mejor explicación yo simplemente no puedo permitirme quedarme con esto, no después de lo que paso anoche, ella me ama tanto como yo a ella…  
sin embargo mi sorpresa es que ella ah partido esa misma mañana como voluntaria al distrito 4.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

-Si…- responde mientras observa cada uno de mis movimientos, aquel silencio se siente tan aplastante, tan asfixiante me resulta casi imposible poder contener el temblor en cada palabra que sale de mi boca, me aproximo a la estufa en donde eh dejado los panecillos y comienzo a ponerlos en la cesta de pan, mientras espero que diga algo más, sin embargo sé que no será así que aquello que ambos hemos prolongado acabara en cualquier momento, quizá en el instante en que termine de poner este pan en la cesta o será acaso cuando comience yo la conversación y la acorrale para terminar lo que comenzó aquella noche de verano…

-¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera después de lo que paso esa noche? – Pregunto mientras le miró fijamente, ella solo deja escapar un suspiro y no dice nada, evita que sus ojos tengan contacto con los míos – ¿Sabes por cuanto tiempo te estuve buscando? Cuando me entere que simplemente te habías ido a Panem no pude evitar sentirme que aquello que habíamos hecho….- y me detengo en seco porque parece que mi sentimiento de despecho puede mucho más, me muerdo la comisura de mis labios mientras le doy la espalda y me sujeto de la bandeja de panes, aun siento lo caliente de estas, deseo por un instante desaparecer o que ella simplemente se vaya…

\- ¿Había sido un error?- dice aquello con un tono de voz que me deja helado - ¿Te arrepientes de lo que hicimos?- pregunta mientras escucho sus pasos acercarse cada vez más `` esto tiene que parar´´ es lo único que puedo pensar, es entonces que me reincorporo y me giro ahí esta ella parada a unos metros de mí, esta vez permite que vea sus ojos verdes se ven tan cristalinos, su semblante ha cambiado no es tan duro, frio e inexpresivo

-No, no me arrepiento, jamás lo haría- respondo mientras veo como sus expresiones faciales se relajan un poco después de escuchar mi respuesta, sin embargo por mi parte aún no ha contestado aquello que le he preguntado – es tu turno- digo mientras con una mano hago ademanes para que hable

-¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar de mí?- pregunta nuevamente

-¿ porque te fuiste?- digo firme , esperando que de una vez por todas me libere de esta angustia- yo no puedo seguir viviendo de esta manera Katniss, con la incertidumbre de no saber qué fue lo que pasa, eso no me permitirá continuar más, yo puedo entender no quieras estar a mi lado pero no puedes esperar que yo me quede de brazos cruzados sin una respuesta a mis dudas, no cuando estás aquí frente a mí y de una vez por todas podemos terminar con esto- le digo mientras le veo a los ojos, mis palabras suenan más a una súplica que a una petición pero en este momento ya más nada me importa si eh esperado por ella tantos años y esto significa el fin podre lidiar con ello; vacila por un par de segundos antes de darme una respuesta y cuando me eh dado por vencido entonces responde a la pregunta que me ha atormentado por meses

-tenía miedo- responde

-¿Miedo?- articulo incrédulo ante su respuesta - ¿De qué?- no puedo detenerme necesito saberlo

-De utilizarte… una vez más- dice dudosa mientras lagrimas comienzan a resbalar por sus mejillas – lo que paso ese día… yo no me arrepiento, es solo que tenía miedo- dice entre sollozo

-Katniss… parece que no me conoces- digo aquello con un tono malicioso, no puedo evitar sentirme lastimado al escuchar lo que dice, tantos meses , tantas noches en las que no he podido conciliar el sueño pensando que era lo que había hecho mal, atormentándome acerca de lo que había sucedido – En este momento desearía tener las palabras correctas ….. Yo había deseado saber tanto porque te habías marchado aquel día, pero ahora que lo sé no sé qué debo hacer- confieso mientras me siento en uno de los banquillos que están en la cocina y ella se limita a hacer lo mismo, entrelazo mis dedos y cierro mis ojos, trato de enfriar mi cabeza, de no decir nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir y entonces siento el calor de su mano sobre la mía.

-No tienes que decirme nada Peeta- dice mientras me ve a los ojos y una sonrisa fugas se forma en sus labios – tu no hiciste nada, soy yo quien cobardemente ha huido… una vez más- dice mientras acaricia mi mejilla

\- ¿porque has regresado ahora?- pregunto mientras la observo alejarse de mí

-ya te lo había dicho- dice ella mientras me observa, la veo cruzar sus brazos y cerrar los ojos por unos segundos como si estuviera pensando lo siguiente que saldrá de su boca- Yo … Hui por cobarde, yo simplemente tenía miedo… de perderte a ti también , que el capitolio de nuevo viniera y se llevara lo que más quiero- dice lo último con la voz algo quebrada, como si ella misma se traicionara pareciera que en cualquier momento podría quebrarse , me invade el sentimiento de tenerla ente mis brazos decirle que todo estará bien pero algo me detiene… una barrera imaginaria que no me permite ir más allá …. – No Podría soportar la idea de perder a otra persona que ame, estuve contigo porque quería –dice mientras se acerca a mí, me quedo quieto como una estatua mientras la observo acercarse – Estuve contigo porque te amo Peeta- dice lo último mientras acaricia mi mejilla

-Katniss – solo puedo decir su nombre mientras la veo a los ojos, tomo su mano y le doy un beso – tuve que esperar tanto para escucharte decir esto- le digo mientras acaricio su mejilla izquierda y me acerco poco a poco a sus labios – yo tambien te amo- le susurro mientras sello aquellas palabras con un beso, en un principio es tierno pero poco a poco me abro paso y comienzo a jugar con su lengua, bajo mi mano hasta su cintura y pego su cuerpo más al mio profundizando nuestro beso, pronto siento como entrelaza sus manos en mi nuca hundiéndonos mucho más en nuestro beso hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire - Porque tienes que ser una chica tan reservada Katniss- digo mientras acaricio sus mejillas y le doy un beso en la frente

-Lamento haberme ido de esa manera- dice ella mientras recarga su cabeza sobre mi pecho – no quiero volver a hacerlo- dice aquello casi en un susurro casi imperceptible

-No pienso dejarte hacerlo de nuevo Señorita Eveerden-

Fin

Holaa Lectores espero que les haya agradado la historia la verdad lo hice solo un capitulo unico porque de verdad odio leer algo que quede a medias , Katniss y Peeta son de mis personajes favoritos en especial Peeta, me parece que no se le da en los libros la relevancia que merece y le hacen parecer un personaje que solo esta ahí para ser rescatado ( Inverción del papel Femenil la verdad odio eso porque lo considero alguien fuerte, inteligente y astuto ( Notese que puede ser esta palabra sinonimo de inteligencia) ) ya no los agobiare espero les agrade y si gustan de darme sugerencias son mega bienvenidas


End file.
